


terung ungu

by kimchleejjigae



Series: profesi beda sisi [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, berkebun, mention of injury
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: waktu panen tiba, tapi Naruto butuh tangan tambahan
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: profesi beda sisi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090547





	terung ungu

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

Selain menjadi konsultan lingkungan sebagai pekerjaan utama, Naruto juga punya kegemaran bercocok tanam. Pot dan halaman belakang rumah penuh dengan tanaman, mulai dari hias sampai yang bisa dimakan. Mulai yang merambat sampai tegak berkayu.

Tangannya seperti mudah saja menumbuhkan benih-benih bakal tanaman jadi tumbuh dan berkembang sehat. Hal itu berbading terbalik dengan Sasuke. Ia sudah mengklaim dirinya sebagai 'tangan panas' dengan penuh determinasi. Tanaman yang disentuhnya bisa mati tanpa bekas.

Berlebihan sih memang, tapi itu yang buat ia tak mau ambil alih urusan tanam-menanam. Ia tak mau buat mati 'peliharaan' si kekasih hati lagi. Ahh, ia jadi teringat masa dimana Naruto ada proyek ke pelosok daerah selama dua minggu, bertepatan dengan Sasuke yang sibuk mengkurasi puisi. Berharap pulang melihat yang segar-segar, Naruto malah mendapati Sasuke yang menangis tersedu sambil meminta maaf...

\--Iya, dia menangis!

...karena lupa menyiram seluruh tanaman, jadi tanamannya layu semua. Bahkan ada yang sudah mati.

Intinya, sejak saat itu ia mengklaim diri dengan sebutan 'tangan panas' yang tak bisa merawat tanaman.

Tapi, suatu hal terjadi. Buat Naruto jatuh dengan tangan lebih dulu menyangga tubuh besarnya. Jadilah sekarang, tangan kiri lelaki berambut pirang itu di-gips untuk beberapa waktu.

Tak banyak perubahan terjadi, kejadian retak tulang waktu itu tak memutar balikan kehidupan pasangan itu secara signifikan. Naruto masih tetap Naruto dengan tingkah polah antiknya yang kadang membuat jengkel Sasuke. Walaupun begitu, lelaki dengan obsidian hitam itu tak mempermasalahkan. Hanya saja...

"Sasuke sayang, terungnya sudah siap panen!"

...kegiatan bercocok tanam Naruto tak bisa dilakukan sendiri dengan bermodalkan satu tangan. Dan tentu saja Sasuke harus dengan suka rela turut andil --dengan arahan Naruto-- untuk mengurus 'bayi-bayi' mereka --ini klaim Naruto--. Ah, tidak, bukan mereka. Ini lebih banyak jejak tangan Naruto daripada dirinya.

Menyiram, memangkas gulma, meranggas dedaunan layu, dan segala jenis perawatan lainnya bisa dilakukan dengan tangan Naruto yang sehat. Sedangkan untuk beberapa komoditi, panen dengan satu tangan agak menyulitkan. Contohnya terung ini, karena tangan satu berfungsi untuk memegang badan terung agar tidak jatuh bebas ke tanah, satu lagi untuk memotong buah dari tangkainya.

Sasuke sudah sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu teras menuju halaman belakang. Tangan berkulit putihnya sudah dilapisi sarung tangan, di tangan bilah kanannya sudah siap dengan gunting potong untuk memanen. Ia bisa, memotong tangkai buah tidak lah sulit. Ia hanya takut dengan after effect-nya saja.

Melihat Naruto berjongkok-jongkok menelisik pohon terungnya yang tengah lebat berbuah dan siap panen, buat si lelaki bersurai hitam tak enak hati kalau setelah kena tangan dia mati.

Wajahnya muram didukung dengan helaan napas berat, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang memunggunginya. Dilihat-lihat ada empat pohon terung yang siap panen, Naruto ternyata sudah membawa wadah untuk meletakkan hasil panennya nanti.

Dengan sedikit arahan, lelaki dengan sarung tangan dan gunting panen itu sudah hampir selesai dengan dua pohon. Masih ada dua pohon lagi yang menunggu untuk diambil buahnya. Padahal tadi ia sempat ragu, tapi melihat dirinya sekarang yang asyik dengan buah sayur berwarna ungu itu, sepertinya ia lupa kesuramannya di awal dan kini tengah memikirkan olahan apa yang cocok untuk makan siang dari hasil panen ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hasil panen sebanyak ini sangat cukup jika ingin dibagikan ke tetangga. Batinnya.

Naruto turut senang dengan Sasuke yang tak takut-takut lagi dengan tanaman yang ditanamnya. Sambil membantu meletakkan terung petikkan sang kekasih ke dalam wadah, pandangannya beralih pada pohon tomat di sisi lain halaman belakang. Sengaja tak ditanam berdampingan dengan terung untuk meminimalisir hama, karena keduanya masih satu famili tumbuhan. Nah, kalau prediksinya tak salah, empat belas hari lagi tomat itu siap panen.

Selagi tangan kirinya belum seratus persen berfungsi, semoga Sasuke nanti mau membantunya lagi dengan senang hati. Yah, sepertinya ada baiknya juga tangan kirinya di-gips.

Ah, sebelum itu, ia harus memberi sedikit pengetahuan kalau tanaman semusim setelah dipanen akan mati. Karena kalau tidak, lelaki yang kini sibuk dengan kegiatan berpanen ria itu akan trauma lagi.

Dan Naruto pun menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, menahan tawa.

"Sasuke sayang, nanti terungnya dibuat mediterranean stuffed, ya." []


End file.
